1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to input devices having a coupling structure in general, and particularly to a coupling structure for coupling a resin chassis member to a metal plate-like member in a direction to overlap each other.
2. Description of Related Art
For an input device having a coupling structure to couple a resin keyboard frame to a metal base plate in a direction to overlap each other, a locking hole opened downward or laterally in the lower surface of a frame is provided, and a locking claw projecting upward towards the frame side is provided on the top face of a base plate. Then, the frame and the base plate are slide relative to each other after the locking claw is inserted into the locking hole to put the locking hole and the locking claw into an engaging state.
In the above-mentioned structure, since the locking hole and the locking claw project towards a coupling direction in which the frame and the base plate overlap, there is a problem that it is difficult to make the structure thinner.
Further, in the above-mentioned structure, the locking hole and the locking claw are engaged with each other by sliding them. However, in order to further improve the assembling efficiency, a structure is considered in which, for example, the locking hole and the locking claw are pressed in the up-and-down direction without sliding them to engage them directly. In this structure, however, an engaging claw is required to be flexed and deformed to some extent when engaged in the locking hole. In other words, it is necessary to further increase the amount of upward projection in order to secure a sufficient flexural amount of the engaging claw, and this makes it further difficult to make the structure thinner. In addition, in order to prevent the engaging state from being released when an impact is given, it is necessary to set a sufficient engagement allowance between the locking hole and the locking claw, and there is concern that the flexural amount of the locking claw may exceed an acceptable amount during the assembly to damage the locking claw.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a coupling structure capable of coupling a metal plate-like member and a resin chassis member with high assembling efficiency and sufficient coupling strength while preventing damage to parts.